marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth-616
Any discrepancies between the multiverse information in this article and Multiverse were incorporated into the Multiverse article before deleting the information from this one. Peteparker 20:24, 3 May 2007 (UTC)---- This article is brilliant. I have always wanted to see a short history of the whole marvel universe that makes sense. This answers quite a few questions of mine. --RyanGut 15:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Don't know where to exactly put this, so I'll put it here... I know the movies are owned by other studios, but, I would like to see if we could get them all together in a universe page. Although, there is no way to conform that there is any connection between them, the movies are based on heroes who live in the same universe. And, even though we will not see many team-ups between characters, say, Spider-Man and Daredevil or Ghost Rider and Blade, we could say that the characters are still in the same continuity, even if events aren't mentioned as much. But, citations and appearances in other media that are spin-offs of the movies count too, no? In Spider-Man 2, Dr. Strange is mentioned. And everyone who knows about the rights held on certain Marvel properties for movies knows that Dr. Strange is a Marvel/Paramount property while Spider-Man is Sony. Sure, other actors played other characters in movies based on Marvel comics. But, for example, the two characters the actor/actress played had a different face or skin color. Sometimes another accent or a realy short cameo or something that doesn't totaly effect anything. Or if the movies get new actors, this possibly means that the other characters from the last movie could be played by other actors as well, putting balance in continuity! The Hand is a main villain in the Elektra movie. If X-Men Origins: Wolverine 2 has them, that would mean that both X-Men and Daredevil movies are linked in a sence of villains. Another linking is in X-Men: The Official Game. The X-Men face the HYDRA, which, in the comics, is apparently SHEILD's enimy. Video games are a great example for the movies to be connected. The Punisher video game, which was the spin-off of the Punisher movie from 2004, connected Iron Man and Daredevil to it by the appearances of Iron Man, Matt Murdock, Kingpin, Nick Fury, and Black Widow. Another one is probably the next Punisher game, Punisher: No Mercy (sequel to Punisher: War Zone) that features a African-American Nick Fury and Black Widow, similar to the Iron Man movie. Also, I don't consider either Punisher: War Zone nor The Incredible Hulk reboots. They were more sequels. They weren't based souly on the origin stories. They were more sequels due to them being based several year after the origins. Sure, origins aren't always in the first movie. But, in the case that Marvel usualy show the origins within the first movie, it could be considered a potential sequel. Please, just think it over! Even though the movies are owned by other companies other than Marvel, that does not mean that they aren't in the same continuity. It just means we won't see them in team-up movies. But, other media can take care of the team-ups! Spider-Man and the X-Men live in the same world in the 616 continuity. So why can't Spider-Man and the X-Men live in the same movie continuity? J. A. R. Head 01:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Most of the movies have universe pages. And it turns out, the X-Men movies and the Spider-Man movies WEREN'T in the same continuity. Likely, the reasoning is because they're made by different studios, and the likelihood of them crossing over is somewhat slim. Though Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, and a few other upcoming movies WILL be set within the same continuity, but not the same one in which Spider-Man or the X-Men live. While that might change, they're mostly, currently, in separate universes. Games, for the most part, follow a similar idea: Most are (or likely are) separate realities. So, when there are references to other characters, these aren't, necessarily, referencing characters we've "seen"...just alternate versions of them. :And if you're ever looking for a different place to discuss things, hop by the forums sometime. :--GrnMarvl14 01:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, don't take this the wrong way, I did mention that I already knew what you just said. I just find it pointless to separate them whether or not they are owned by other studios. How I see it, if there's a Spider-Man, there's a good chance that there is a X-Men and a Fantastic Four and a Iron Man and a Hulk and so on. The whole studio thing is a little bit of a real bad excuse for some fans. J. A. R. Head 21:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Saves time later. If Sony (...or whoever it is that will be doing it) decides to do something with the Avengers that doesn't mix with what happens in the X-Men films, then they're covered against the more anal members of the fanbase (like myself) who would complain about it. They can point and say "see? Like we said...different reality." Plus, if they decide to reboot the Daredevil films and bring them in closer to the Avengers films, it's already set up with the two in separate realities. Plus, it explains the different appearances that Banner has in Hulk and Incredible Hulk. :--GrnMarvl14 01:13, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm all with the "anal faction" on this one. If a different comic publisher would publish a series under license, we would most likely consider it its own universe as well - for the very same reasons.--edkaufman 16:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Debut of Namor and Earth-616 Since Namor the Sub-Mariner first appeared in Motion Picture Funnies Weekly Vol 1 1, surely that, and not Marvel Comics Vol 1 1, was the first appearance of Earth-616? Digifiend 21:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Good catch! If you'd like to change things like this in the future, feel free to do so, we appreciate your help! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That comic isn't canon. Its Namor story is a different telling of the story from Marvel Comics #1. The version of that story from Marvel Comics #1 is the one treated as canon, not the one from MPFW. So no, the first appearance of the Marvel Universe wasn't in MPFW. - Reddez (talk) 01:01, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :::In what way is the telling from MPFW different? The version published in MC #1 added on a few pages at the end, but other than that they are exactly the same. Zuckyd1 (talk) 17:57, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Suggested Clean-Up Hey, I was just going over this, and this article is massive... And while it's "Earth-616" it is really about "Universe-616", I find that it is very Earth-centric. Granted the majority of what is chronicled on Earth-616 takes place on Earth, but I think that there is information on here that perhaps belongs in an Earth article or perhaps a Earth (Earth-616) (since there is so much info). Stuff like movies released on Earth on Earth-616, media outlets, celebrities and so on. That should all be lumped into an article about Earth, not the article about the universe. It's all useful information, but I think it can be organized better. The history of Universe-616 is also very Earth centric as well. I was thinking that perhaps it should only cover universe spanning events. Everything else could be broken down to the various planets and list their individual histories there. It's a massive undertaking I know, but it's something to keep in mind I think. Nausiated 23:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I think you're right. This article is too Earth-centred -of course, like you've said, all infos are useful -to be honest all in all the infos are really brilliant. Congrats to the people who gathered them -'that was great work!!!' But I also think that some informations have to be sourced out to "smaller" locations like Earth. The other location articles are so empty in relation to this site - so I guess, it would be right to "share" the infos with other "lower" location articles. I think the page should become a connecting point to all planets and all (relevant) beings (races [Shi'ar] and famous or infamous persons like Galactus who acted between the planets and galaxies) and galactic entities (like [[Phoenix Force (Earth-616)|Phoenix Force] or Eternity) on one hand and on the other hand we should make a overall history about events that were important for this universe. I suggest this is a hard work, but nothing which can't be done! So talk is cheap: If nobody were against it, I would like to start sourcing some of this recommendable informations out to the Earth or "lower" location articles. Jrkh.Lehnsherr (Earth-1218) (talk) 19:25, October 11, 2012 (UTC) The Universe Formerly Known as Earth-616 Could I suggest adding a note to the Notes section to makes expilict the fact that here at the wiki we still use the "Earth-616" designation due to practicality and not mere arbitraty choice? If nobody has any objections, I'll add it later today. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:47, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :If you'd like to add an official reference, here Al Ewing explains that it's all a singular universe that's simply a different name for the new iteration, as confirmed in this follow-up tweet. -- Annabell (talk) 00:04, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :: Even Marvel still use 616 designation in their comics for the "new prime earth"... So yes, Prime Earth and Earth 616 are two names for the same universe :), and the official designation used in comics is still 616 - Xelloss.nakama (talk) 19:09, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :::It is not. Editor Tom Brevoort's possition as expressed numerous times on his Tumblr is that the Marvel Universe is no longer "Earth-616." Spider-Gwen #17 furher solidifies this editorial mandate, describing the Marvel Universe as the "universe formerly known as Earth-616." In that issue and the previous one, the universe is called "Earth-616" solely by the characters in the comic, who are of course unaware of what whent through during and in the end of Secret Wars. So, in-universe, it's still Earth-616, but word-of-god officially it is not. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:10, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Seperate Universe? Aren't the Teen!O5 confirmed to have come from Earth-616's own past? It's reinforced repeatedly that this is the case -- right down to 616 Cyclops fading away when Teen!Scott was briefly dead -- and it's a major plot point that Beast bringing the O5 forward has seriously screwed up time. Ambaryerno (talk) 04:53, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :This point has already been discussed in this wikia, two years ago if I'm not mistaken. It has been decided to keep the past from which the O5 were brought as a separate universe from Earth-616. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 05:31, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Is This Reality the Past Earth-616 So now that the newest issue of X-Men: Blue is out, is the Young X-Men's home reality just in the past of Earth-616...or are they from a completely different reality altogether? Flux 345 (talk) 18:13, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :According to this comic earth TRN240 IS THE PAST of Earth 616, how that is possible is yet to be told... All the same, till a clear explanation is made, I recommend letting this as it is now Xelloss.nakama (talk) 20:12, April 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Now that it was confirmed that Earth-240 and Earth-616 are the same and only, are you going to fuse all TRN240 with Earth-616 "past"? (including the young x-men that ended being the past of the current ones) Xelloss.nakama (talk) 16:37, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :::Apparently, that's what has been done - and it is a huge mistake. First, we have two sets of identical (and identically designated) characters running around whose chronology will get hopelessly mixeed up. Second, the moment the TRN240 set returns to their own timeline it will inevitably diverge from the mainstream 616 universe. Lastly, the TRN240 character pages are gone which leads back again to "first". --Lucien61 (talk) 09:54, August 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::No, it has not changed or caused the 616 universe to diverge. It appears that the memories of the O5 being in the future were locked away in their adult selves until the point at which they were sent back. So the 616's history still unfolded as it was originally supposed to, with the adult O5 not gaining the memories and experiences of their younger selves in the future until after the events of Extermination. ---- Ambaryerno (talk) 11:19, August 14, 2019 (UTC) My Favorite This is my favorite Earth. MF98 04:03, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse In "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse", Peter B. Parker makes a comment to Miles about Comic-Con, and Miles responds, "What's Comic-Con?" I thought it was pretty funny that I had been watching this film for an hour unaware that I was observing a universe that doesn't have Comic-Con. I'm 99% sure this is what was meant by the line. I'm not great with words, or an especially dedicated fan, so I was hoping somebody else here could work the detail in among the descriptions of Earth-616's differences from Earth IRL. Thanks! Love u nerdz <3 Cronack1 (talk) 07:53, July 10, 2019 (UTC)cronack1 :Miles in that film is from Earth-TRN700, which has nothing to do with this reality. -- Annabell (talk) 09:00, July 10, 2019 (UTC)